marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
William Kaplan (Earth-1010)
| Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Bishop Publishing, New York City, New York; formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Dating | Occupation = Student, Adventurer | Education = Still in unknown high school | Origin = Magician and mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York State | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Teenage Dream The Past is a Grotesque Animal | HistoryText = Origin Billy Kaplan was the eldest of three sons born to Reform Jews Jeff Kaplan, a cardiologist, and Rebecca Kaplan, a psychologist. Billy had trouble with bullies in school due to his sexuality and fanboyness. Once while sitting in front of Avengers Mansion, he briefly met the Scarlet Witch, his favorite Avenger. She gave him some words of encouragement and told him that he "could take care of himself". Billy took her advice and stood up to his bully, John Kesler. Unfortunately, Billy's electrokinetic powers emerged for the first time and nearly killed Kesler. Young Avengers Billy was one of the people listed together with his boyfriend Teddy Altman in the Program compiled by the Vision to be used to find those who could've been he and Wanda's dead children's reincarnation under the excuse of a team of Young Avengers. Ragnarok Billy and Teddy found themselves on Asgard during Ragnarok, and the Scarlet Witch's son joined the Thor Cops after fighting alongside Beta Ray Bill and Thor Girl. They were sent back home by Loki, seconds before his death. | Powers = Wiccan has a wide range of super powers, derived from an unconfirmed source. His origins make it possible Wiccan is both Mage and mutant. Even accepting that Wiccan is the reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch, where exactly his powers come from is unclear. If his was purely a spiritual reincarnation, then he would not necessarily inherit his mother's mutant genes. Recent questions about the Scarlet Witch's parentage make it even less certain she had an X-gene to pass on. Wiccan's power might also be a purely mystical birthright, or derived from Wanda's status as a nexus being. Wiccan's destiny as the next Demiurge resembles the fate that the Time Keepers worried about if Wanda ever had children. Wiccan has demonstrated the following powers: *'Reality Warping:' Wiccan's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate magical forces, which he inherited from his mother the Scarlet Witch. Wiccan uses his magic through a unique form of self-taught spell casting involving stating an effect or action he wants to happen (i.e. "I want him to be OK, I want him to be OK!" or "Groundintogluegroundintogluegroundintoglue"). Wiccan has no standard spells, with most being improvised on the spot. While generally very effective, his spells can be degraded by a lack of willingness to perform them or stress. Wiccan can use magic to enhance himself or others for short periods of time. Some notable spells being: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, and Illusion Casting. **'Electrokinesis:' Can manipulate, generate and discharge energy projections as either lightning or electricity from his hands or other parts of his body. This seems to not require the verbal components like his other "spells". **'Teleportation:' Can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum through his spells (e.g. I want to be someplace else) though he can teleport without a vocalized spell. Can also travel to and open gates or portals accessing other worlds, places and dimensions. **'Telekinesis:' Can levitate, propel and manipulate objects and matter with his mind. **'Telepathy:' Can read thoughts,broadcast and project his own thoughts in others, as well control other minds,to manipulate their thoughts, actions, memories, sense and emotions, the limit of this power is unknown. **'Healing:' Can quickly heal others through his spells (i.e. "I want to heal this man, I want to heal this man!"). However, the effectiveness of this healing can be greatly affected by his will to do it. When healing an enemy, the healing process could be considerably diminished than when healing someone he genuinely has an empathetic desire to heal. **'Flight:' Wiccan can engage in self-propelled flight without the use of vocalized spells and temporarily allow others to fly within his presence. **'Photokinesis:' Wiccan can project intense light and heat. **'Solid Energy Constructs:' Wiccan can manipulate mystical energy to create solid constructs such as disks, orbs, bursts, shields, platforms, force fields, and other projectiles or constructions. *'Concussive Force Blast:' Can generate blasts, beams, bolts and waves of mystical energy. **'Pyrokinesis:' Can generate and control fire. **'Clairvoyance:' Wiccan, with brief periods of intense concentration, can gain knowledge of a subject's location. It is notably highly difficult, though not impossible for him to locate those he is unfamiliar with, or only loosely associated with. **'Conjuring:' Wiccan can create clothing, decor, and food from seemingly nothing. | Abilities = | Strength = Human, able to be augmented by magic and reality manipulation. | Weaknesses = If Wiccan can't hear his spells, they don't work at all. | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation | Weapons = * Billy previously carried a staff. | Notes = * Wiccan's sprite was made by User:Nekhene and the original sprite can be found HERE | Trivia = * It was long believed that Billy and Tommy Shepherd were reincarnations of the Scarlet Witch and the Vision's twin sons. ** Wiccan first reached this conclusion after meeting Tommy, his identical twin except for the white hair. He based this on their names, appearances, Tommy's white hair and speed matching his "uncle" Pietro, and Billy's powers being similar to Wanda's. ** The Scarlet Witch finally confirmed that Billy and Tommy are indeed her reincarnated children. * Hulkling (Teddy Altman) and Wiccan are in a romantic relationship. * Wiccan doesn't like the term "Warlock" being applied to him because it literally means "oath-breaker". He prefers mage, magician, witch, or spell-caster. *According to his teammate and boyfriend, Hulkling, Billy Kaplan learned his spell-casting abilities from a self-help book belonging to Hulkling's mother. * Billy is a fan of George R.R. Martin's book series A Song of Fire and Ice, as well as its TV series version, Game of Thrones, and Tyrion Lannister is his favorite character. * The Sound of Music is one of Billy's favorite films. * Wiccan's email is "actualwizard666@super-mail.com". | Links = }} Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010) Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:Thor Corps (Earth-1010) Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates (Earth-1010) Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Sorcery Category:Super Strength Category:Levitation Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Illusion Creation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Teleportation Category:Biokinesis Category:Flight Category:Photokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Projectiles Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Staff Wielders Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Telekinesis Category:Phoenix Force Category:Space Survival Category:Super Speed Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Energy Blasts Category:Resurrection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Chronokinesis Category:Atmokinesis